lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion utilisateur:Wyz
--Vivere.memento 3 septembre 2007 à 15:07 (PDT) Ta demande J'ai effacé comme tu me l'as demandé la page "A-Z". Pour ta demande concernant le fichier main.css, je n'y ai encore jamais touché et j'ai peur de faire une bêtise. Alors je n'ose pas le faire. De toute manière, si tu as besoin de quelquechose en général, sache que je suis connectée mais que je m'occupe d'un autre wiki en ce moment. Donc si tu me laisses un message sur ma page de discussion, je suis prévenue par mail et je peux venir t'aider relativement rapidement. Félicitations à toi pour tout ton travail et merci A bientôt, 28 septembre 2007 à 07:04 (PDT) Oui je sais que tu es sur le wiki de Heroes (série pour laquelle j'ai bien accroché). Moi pour l'instant j'essaye de faire avancer ce wiki (il y a un peu de boulot :)). Pour le main.css il n'y a aucun risques, il suffit juste de l'éditer et d'ajouter ce que j'ai indiqué à Castillo tout à la fin... Si tu m'envoies le fichier par e-mail je peux le modifier moi-même et te le renvoyer. Wyz 28 septembre 2007 à 07:22 (PDT) :Finalement c'est bon, SGC.Alex est passé par là :) Si tu veux voir le résultat, c'est la galerie d'images sur Glyphes. Merci et bon courage Wyz 28 septembre 2007 à 09:55 (PDT) Travail Bravo pour ton travail sur les glyphes et sur les endroits du monde !! Je suis sur que tout le monde est content que quelqu'un ait fini de traduire les pages qui en avaient besoin et c'est pour ça que je voulais t'accorder mes plus sincères félicitations. C'est aussi pour cela que je propose de te décerner une médaille pour t'encourager et pour te remercier. Si Alex pouvait donner son avis... 1 octobre 2007 à 22:51 (PDT) :Je n'ai fait que répondre à l'annonce passée sur le site (je passais par là) :) Je profite aussi du fait que j'ai un peu de temps en ce moment, ça risque de ne pas durer... Si le travail effectué vous plaît tout va bien. Là je ne sais pas trop sur quoi embrayer, il y a le choix : l'expérience Lost, les pays ou les pages à compléter... Wyz 1 octobre 2007 à 23:14 (PDT) Bon, comme Alex n'a pas "donné signe de vie", je te décerne une médaille pour tes bons et loyaux services. 4 octobre 2007 à 08:44 (PDT) Merci =) Je la déplace sur ma page utilisateur. Wyz 4 octobre 2007 à 22:19 (PDT) Contributions Es tu vraiment sure d'avoir moins de 100 modifications ? 7 octobre 2007 à 22:40 (PDT) :C'est une bonne question. Ça dépend ce qu'on entend par modifications... J'ai aussi hésité pour le niveau d'anglais car je ne suis pas bilingue mais non niveau est correct. Wyz 7 octobre 2007 à 22:48 (PDT) Je pense que pour l'anglais, tu serais plutôt un niveau 3. Moi, c'est ce que j'ai mis. J'ai un niveau correct en anglais mais pour la majorité de mes traductions, je m'aide du contexte de l'histoire et de ma mémoire... 7 octobre 2007 à 22:50 (PDT) :Oui j'ai vu pour le niveau 3, SGC.Alex l'a aussi mis mais j'ai voulu rester modeste. Pour les traductions il n'y a pas mieux que d'essayer de comprendre ce que ça veut dire avant de traduire, en plus j'utilise des dictionnaires en ligne pour avoir le sens le plus fin d'un mot quand je ne suis pas sûr. Bon bah je vais mettre plus de 100 modifications (de toute façon si je ne les ai pas atteint ça ne devrait pas tarder) et niveau 3 en anglais. Désolé J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de me contacter début septembre mais je n'ais pas eu internet pendant 1 mois donc je viens juste de le voir. As tu réglé ton problème ? --Vivere.memento 9 octobre 2007 à 04:37 (PDT) :En fait je pensais que les admins pouvaient faire des actions dans le journal d'édition d'une page, parce que j'avais modifié un caractère et je l'ai remis après donc ça pollue un peu l'historique de la page. Tant pis ! Ok pour ton silence radio, pas de soucis. Comme tu as pû le constater je n'ai pas chômé en un mois :) Est ce que tu pourrais me faire un petit résumé de ce que tu as fait quand tu auras le temps ? C'est pas facile de tout voir. Merci --Vivere.memento 9 octobre 2007 à 05:17 (PDT) :Lol. Je dirai que 90% est sur ma page utilisateur :p Wyz 9 octobre 2007 à 06:49 (PDT) Disponibilités Je risque de ne plus être autant disponible qu'avant. En effet j'ai arrêté de remplacer un collègue, et donc je vais reprendre la même charge de travail qu'avant et les horaires qui vont avec... Et en dehors des horaires de boulot je me fais taper dessus par madame si je reste trop longtemps mais j'essaierai quand même d'apporter ma pierre. Wyz 14 octobre 2007 à 12:49 (PDT) T'inquiètes pas ! Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir être trop disponible. On sait que chacun à du travail, des occupations et donc on ne peut pas toujours être présent sur Lostpédia. 14 octobre 2007 à 21:46 (PDT) Podcast officiel de LOST Je préfère en parler avant car la modification risque d'être importante. J'ai croisé quelques articles qui font références au podcast officiel de LOST (pour l'instant j'ai laissé mais ça fait des liens morts). Dans la version EN il y a un portail qui en parle et des transcriptions. Ce que je pense faire est de garder de traduire la page du portail du podcast officiel de LOST (Portal:Official Lost Podcast), je ne sais pas par contre si je dois en faire un portail ou un article. Pour les transcriptions je pense ne pas les importer et juste faire un lien vers les pages EN. Il faudra ensuite mettre à jour tous les articles qui parlent du podcast officiel et les diriger vers la page de garde. Dans ce cas là il faudra modifier le Modèle:Référence pour que la date du podcast puisse apparaître quand on y fait référence. Voilà j'attends vos avis. Wyz 14 octobre 2007 à 12:55 (PDT) Pour moi, c'est ok et je pense que tu peux en faire un portail. Tu t'engages dans un long travail... alors bonne chance !!!!! 14 octobre 2007 à 21:47 (PDT) Je ne pense pas que ce soit si long si je ne traduit pas tous les transcripts. Par contre effectivement le modèle référénce va être ardu à modifier... Quelqu'un peut-il déjà me créer la catégorie "Podcast officiel US" dans les modèles ? Merci ! Wyz 15 octobre 2007 à 03:13 (PDT) Ok, je le fait si tu veux mais dans quels modèles exactement ? 15 octobre 2007 à 09:15 (PDT) A la racine je pense que c'est bon (comme la catégorie HansoExposed) Wyz 15 octobre 2007 à 10:59 (PDT) Ca y est c'est fait !!! 15 octobre 2007 à 21:51 (PDT) Lol tu l'avais mis dans HansoExposed.com :) J'ai compris comment fonctionne les catégories, je l'ai mis comme je voulais (cf. Catégorie: Modèles). J'ai bien avancé sur le podcast, par contre je sèche sur comment modifier le Modèle: Référence afin de pouvoir aussi faire référence au podcast sans utiliser un autre modèle (ça va venir, j'espère)... Wyz 16 octobre 2007 à 03:25 (PDT) Bon bah je n'ai pas trouvé un moyen de modifier le modèle référence alors il va falloir créer une redirection pour chaque date du podcast référencée. Pour l'instant ça redirige tout le temps vers Podcast officiel de Lost mais on pourra peut-être y mettre par la suite les transcriptions... (je me demande d'ailleurs si je n'aurais pas dû appeler mes redirections « Pocast officiel de Lost/_la date_ » au lieu de « Podcast officel/_la date »...) Wyz 16 octobre 2007 à 13:57 (PDT) Modèle langue Je ne veux pas faire mon emmerdeur mais quand tu crée un article peut tu mettre le bandeau langue : en entier ? Merci --Vivere.memento 19 octobre 2007 à 13:31 (PDT) :Je suppose que tu parles de l'article sur Kris White. Je suis innocent :p Si tu regarde l'historique c'est Castillo qui l'a ajoutée, moi j'avais juste mis le texte mais je cherchais les infoboîtes et autres choses à mettre. Quand je pense à mettre la barre de barre de langues (des fois j'oublie), je la copie de FR - Lostpedia:édition. Wyz 19 octobre 2007 à 15:17 (PDT) Ok. excuse moi alors. --Vivere.memento 20 octobre 2007 à 07:48 (PDT) Questionnaire Pour comment avez connu Lostpédia, pourrait tu mettre des réponses multiples (genre (hasard, moteur de recherche, forum, ami, blog,...) ? Merci. Sinon tu l'a peut etre vu je l'ai mis en ligne et je dois avouer que j'ai un peu la flemme de tout enlever, donc si tu peux le faire au plus vite ce serait cool. Merci --Vivere.memento 31 octobre 2007 à 10:11 (PDT) Voilà c'est fait ! Une chance que je me sois connecté peu de temps après... Quand j'ai mis à jour il y avait 5 réponses dont 3 sont : moi, SGC.Alex et un collègue à qui j'ai montré le questionnaire. Je dirais que tu es le quatrième. Je vais attendre qu'il y ait un peu de participation avant de publier des résultats partiels. Wyz 31 octobre 2007 à 13:39 (PDT) Bien vu pour la participation au questionnaire. Sinon pour les réponses t'as du temps (15 jours), par contre pourrait tu me les communiquer aussi Youtube Salut Wyz ! Tout d'abord merci pour ton aide que je viens de lire sur la page de discussion de Castillo. Cependant, depuis notre première discussion sur cette page, je ne sais toujours pas modifier les LocalSettings.php. Alors, quand tu auras un peu de temps, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Merci beaucoup ! 14 novembre 2007 à 08:24 (PST) Je ne sais pas non plus mais je vais essayer de trouver un moment pour regarder. Wyz 14 novembre 2007 à 12:18 (PST) Traduction Je me suis aperçu d'un truc sympa pour traduire des pages manquantes donc autant t'en faire profiter. Le traducteur automatique accessible sur le portail d'Orange permet de traduire des pages entières. Si tu traduis de l'espagnol au français il ne faut faire que quelques petits remaniement car la traduction est plutôt bonne ce qui perment de traduire de grandes pages un peu chiantes (genre philosophie) si on l'utile intelligement. --Vivere.memento 15 novembre 2007 à 06:51 (PST) Je ne connais pas la version espagnole. Ce genre de manip' implique que l'Espagnol qui a traduit l'article a lui aussi traduit intelligemment (imagine qu'il a lui aussi utilisé un traducteur automatique). De plus mon espagnol n'est pas trop mauvais. Bon j'avoue que je suis plutôt un adepte de la traduction longue, pénible et fastidieuse :) Merci pour l'info. je vais regarder. Wyz 15 novembre 2007 à 10:30 (PST) Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il faut se méfier de la traduction. De plus ca ne sert à rien de l'utiliser pour tous les articles. Cependant c'est trés utile lorsque l'on a à faire à un article chiant a traduire. En ce basant sur la version anglaise on peut corriger les fautes. Trouve tu la page philosophie si mauvaise que ça au final ? --Vivere.memento 16 novembre 2007 à 05:23 (PST) Ah ouais effectivement ça rend pas trop mal. Quelques fautes d'orthographe et quelques tournures bizarroïdes mais dans l'ensemble ça se lit. Comme je disais si tu traduis de l'espagnol il faut espérer que le mec a fait correctement son travail de traduction, ce qui semble être le cas pour philosophie. Wyz 16 novembre 2007 à 05:40 (PST) Résultats du questionnaire Salut ! Pourrais tu m'envoyer un résultat du questionnaire comme à Vivere ? Je vais permettre les envois de messages par email... 15 novembre 2007 à 22:18 (PST) Problème avec les mobisodes Salut Wyz ! J'ai remarqué qu'il y a un problème avec les moibisode. Va sur PMx07 et tu verras que : # Le titre n'est pas inscrit au sommet de l'infoboîte (il est remplacé par ') # Pareil pour le Navigateur qui présente la liste des épisodes. # Le texte d'intro au début des trois mobisode est en gras et sasn le titre. Voila. Après, excuse moi si c'était un test... 23 novembre 2007 à 04:29 (PST) En fait j'ai vu. J'ai testé avec les épisodes et ça marchait bien puis j'ai pensé aux mobisodes et je me suis rendu compte qu'effectivement là ça pêche. Je travaille acutellement à la résolution... Wyz 23 novembre 2007 à 04:31 (PST) thèmes récurrent Bon travail pour l'automatisation du modèle thèmes récurrent ça sera bien plus pratique à utiliser je pensais toujours qu'il faudrais que je me penche dessus. Mais LA Flemme...lol Donc encore une fois, bon travail ! Sinon je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me renvoyer les résultats du questionnaire. Le lien ne marchait pas. Merci --Vivere.memento 30 novembre 2007 à 17:19 (PST) :ARF, on t'a déjà félicité pour ce travail. Bah c'est pas grave, je me joins à Vivere.memento, c'est vraiment une très bonne initiative que d'avoir créé un modèle pour ce cadre. Bravo ! (et puis tant que j'y suis, pourrai-je avoir les résultats du questionnaire lorsqu'on le clôturera ? :D) -- SGC.Alex 1 décembre 2007 à 00:22 (PST) Comme on dit, jamais 2 sans 3 alors je m'ajoute aussi pour te féliciter. Beau travail ! 1 décembre 2007 à 00:25 (PST) Lol, que de compliments. En fait j'avoue qu'au bout de deux épisodes j'en ai eu marre d'aller chercher à droite à gauche les thèmes correspondants à l'épisode, c'était long et fastidieux, donc voilà :). Je vais l'appliquer dans la journée aux saisons 2 et 3. Pour les résultats du questionnaire je vais te les renvoyer, vivere.memento. Par contre je ne sais pas quand il a été prévu de clôturer le questionnaire. Wyz 3 décembre 2007 à 00:51 (PST) 50 000 visiteurs ! Salut ! Désolé pour cette remarque limite inutile mais tu as indiqué que tu as fait un questionnaire pour honorer les 500 000 visiteurs du site. Il n'y en a que 50 000 !! Sinon, bonne soirée ou bonne journée ! P.S : Je n'ai pas osé rectifier la faute moi même sur ta page qui t'appartient personnellement. 9 décembre 2007 à 12:00 (PST) Oups... Je vais corriger de ce pas. Merci de l'avoir relevé. Wyz 10 décembre 2007 à 00:51 (PST) Questionnaire Salut. Est ce que tu pourrais mettre le questionnaire hors ligne et me communiquer les résultats pour que je me lance dans mes études de marché lol. Merci beaucoup. --Vivere.memento 17 décembre 2007 à 15:23 (PST) Il est hors ligne. Je t'envoie les résultats plus tard dans la soirée. Wyz 20 décembre 2007 à 13:32 (PST) Dr Ian McVay J'ai créé la page pour éviter toute confusion d'ici là. J'ai mis le nav et l'nfoboite mais je te laisse faire le reste vu que tu as l'air super motivité pour (lol). Quoi qu'il en soit c'est sympa de t'occuper de ces trois persos manquant. Je sais pas pourquoi mais eux je voulais vraiment pas les faire --Vivere.memento 28 janvier 2008 à 15:41 (PST) Apparemment Castillo s'en est chargé :) Pour les persos, on ne peut pas tous les aimer... Je me suis occupé de cela parce que je suis repassé sur les saison 1 et 2 (je trouve d'ailleurs que les fiches rendent vachement mieux comme ça) et j'ai trouvé des liens rouges... Wyz 29 janvier 2008 à 14:04 (PST) Félicitations ! Depuis cinq mois, tu nous as fourni une aide précieuse, et ton travail a largement été apprécié par tout le monde. Dernièrement, tu nous a beaucoup aidé à structurer de nombreux thèmes de l'encyclopédie, et tu étais parfois coincé par un manque de droits d'éditions. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire de ton compte un administrateur de Lostpédia. Concrètement, rien de plus si ce n'est la possibilité d'éditer des pages protégées ou d'avoir accès à un tout petit chouia de fonctionnalités supplémentaires. Félicitations ! -- SGC.Alex 8 février 2008 à 09:07 (PST) Et bien je te remercie et j'avoue que je suis content de plus avoir a être bloqué. Il y a d'ailleurs des pages que je voulais renommer/supprimer (voir les catégories correspondantes). Wyz 8 février 2008 à 13:03 (PST) Paragraphe lieux de tournage Salut Wyz, je viens de constater que tu avais enlevé le lien dans le titre du paragraphe sur les lieux de tournage dans l'épisode 4x03. Le souci c'est que j'ai toujours inséré le titre de cette manière (cf tous les épisodes précédents). Cela permettait aux gens d'aller visiter cette page qui n'est pas forcément très recherchée à la base. Cependant, si une décision a été prise concernant ceci, fais le moi savoir et je modifierai toutes les pages précédentes... 19 février 2008 à 01:33 (PST) En fait je l'ai déjà enlevé dans tous les autres fiches épisodes de la saison 1 à la saison 4 en passant par les mobisodes. Le lien est déjà dispo quand tu cliques sur le clap dans l'infoboîte, je pense donc qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de mettre le lien dans le titre de la section. Ou alors si tu penses que c'est nécessaire il faut faire la même chose pour les thèmes récurrents (cohérence). Wyz 19 février 2008 à 01:38 (PST) 1) La différence avec les thèmes récurrents c'est qu'ils ont un lien direct sur la page d'accueil, eux, donc c'est une page qu'on visite beaucoup plus volontiers et beaucoup plus facilement. 2) Puisque tu n'étais pas là à l'époque où ça a été fait, ça serait quand même sympatoche de demander pourquoi ça fonctionnait comme ça avant de le changer. Ainsi on peut en discuter et prendre une décision commune. 3) Concernant les épisodes de la saison 1 à 4, le lien existe toujours. Je viens d'ouvrir aléatoirement les pages de certains épisodes de chaque saison et je n'ai constaté aucune modification. 19 février 2008 à 01:44 (PST) Je suis d'accord avec Julie, il faut garder le lien pour les mêmes arguments cités ci-dessus. 19 février 2008 à 02:00 (PST) Moi je le dit et je le répète : le lien sur le titre de la section fait doublon avec le lien de l'image du clap dans l'infoboîte. Pour ce qui est de demander avant de faire je ne suis pas en reste, cf. la discussion sur les thèmes... Là je me suis dit que la modification était mineure alors je n'ai ouvert de discussion. Bon en tout cas c'est remis. Wyz 19 février 2008 à 03:54 (PST) Les gens n'ont peut être pas l'idée de cliquer sur cette image, c'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux s'assurer que les gens puissent avoir accès à cette page facilement. 19 février 2008 à 04:37 (PST) Catégories Tu me demandais je ne sais plus où s'il y avait une catégorie pour les images de portail. Il y en a bien une. Un peu vide certe : Catégorie:Images Portail --Vivere.memento 9 mars 2008 à 15:52 (PDT) En fait c'était sur la page de discussion de Castillo. Tu lui demandais de mettre un "m" derrière les images du portail, ce à quoi j'ai répondu qu'il était aussi bien de les mettre dans une catégorie dédiée. J'avais l'intention de la créer mais elle existait déjà et j'avais commencé à en mettre dedans mais la banque d'images est énorme et ça prend du temps. Je me suis arrêté aux B pour l'instant... Wyz 10 mars 2008 à 06:44 (PDT) Images J'ai mis un commentaire sur FR Lostpedia:Discussion a propos du problème d'affichage image. T'en pense quoi ? --Vivere.memento 14 mars 2008 à 16:45 (PDT) Pourquoi t'enlève la catégorie image ? --Vivere.memento 17 mars 2008 à 18:05 (PDT) J'ai enlevé la catégorie images des modèles copyright et copyabc car certaines images ne sont pas dans la catégorie image, exemple les images de glyphe. Si on laisse ça, je n'ai plus de visu sur les images que j'ai déplacé... Wyz 18 mars 2008 à 05:49 (PDT) La catégorie image englobe toutes les images pourtant. --Vivere.memento 18 mars 2008 à 17:51 (PDT) Euh oui sauf que "Glyphe" par exemple est une sous-catégorie de "Images" et je vois pas trop pourquoi on trouverait l'image dans "Glyphe" et dans "Images", sinon ça sert à rien de faire des catégories. Wyz 19 mars 2008 à 01:47 (PDT) Absence Je serai en congé du 27/03 au 10/04 inclus. Je vais essayé d'avoir mon travail pour la saison 4 (section anecdotes et relecture) à jour pour les épisodes 4 et 5. Pour les autres, je m'en occuperai à mon retour (l'épisode 9 n'étant pas diffusé avant fin avril), à moins que vous ne souhaitiez pas attendre jusque là. Pour les admins, pensez à marquer comme vérifiées les modification (les points d'exclamation rouges)... Wyz 24 mars 2008 à 15:49 (PDT) Avis Proposition d'un nouveau navigateur saison plus sobre sur mon brouillon. Tu en penses quoi ? --Vivere.memento 11 avril 2008 à 14:39 (PDT) Moi j'aime bien, les lignes alternées ne rendent pas l'affichage plus lisible je trouve. Par contre tu peux peut être utiliser le vert de la saison. Sinon je me remets que maintenant au travail mais je suis rentré mercredi et j'ai eu pas mal de choses perso à faire. Je vais essayer de traiter les articles des épisodes de la saison 4 rapidement. Wyz 14 avril 2008 à 04:01 (PDT) « Anecdotes » Wow ! Bon travail à remplacer « Trivia » par « Anecdotes », ça a dû te prendre beaucoup de temps. J'ai toujours regretté qu'on n'ait pas un bot pour faire ce sale boulot. ! -- SGC.Alex 25 mai 2008 à 23:46 (PDT) Oui j'en avais marre de voir des « Trivia » partout alors qu'on avait convenu en septembre 2007 que « Anecdotes » convenait le mieux. Pour le temps j'ai commencé à 23h et j'ai fini à 00h30 pour 160 articles environ. Sachant que j'en ai aussi profité pour revoir l'organisation des sections des fiches épisodes et faire quelques re-lecture (rapides). J'ai vu qu'on peut faire des bots mais je n'ai rien pigé sur la façon de les mettre en place, les recherches que j'ai faites jusque là se sont révélées infructueuses... Wyz 26 mai 2008 à 02:05 (PDT) Liens J'ai suivi un petit peu ce que tu as fait avec le modèle « Épisodes », c'est effectivement bien pensé ! Je vois que tu termines les tests, mais bravo pour l'idée ! :D -- SGC.Alex 27 mai 2008 à 08:47 (PDT) Lol. Je viens tout juste de terminer mes tests. En fait je l'ai piqué à la version anglaise après m'être rendu compte que la substitution plantait avec le test : }}}|'| }| }}}}} et même }}}|'= }| }}}}} Wyz 27 mai 2008 à 08:50 (PDT) Robot + Lien wikipédia Deux questions : * Je suis en train d'étudier les robots (je voudrais nettoyer les catégories des images entre autres choses) et j'ai trouvé comment on fait (enfin je crois) mais apparemment il faut créer un utilisateur et lui attribuer les privilèges "robot". J'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas faire cette dernière action... Peux-tu me confirmer cela et éventuellement, si je crée un utilisateur, lui attribuer les privilèges ? * Je cherche depuis quelques temps comment faire des liens w: ou wikipedia: mais je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé comment faire ? Tu as des pistes ? Wyz 9 juin 2008 à 08:02 (PDT) :Pour les status, je suis le seul a avoir le statut de « bureaucrate ». C'est un souhait de l'Admin qu'il n'y ait qu'un admin par Lostpedia qui ait ce statut (d'ailleurs pour ça que je conserve sa discussion avec moi en début de ma page de discussion). Donc je peux attribuer les privilèges « robot » à un utilisateur si tu le crées, pas de souci. En revanche, pour les liens inter-wiki-externes, j'ai cru comprendre en lisant MediaWiki qu'il fallait activer des extensions, et il me semble qu'elles ne le sont pas sur les Lostpediæ (c'est le même principe que les liens de langues inter-Lostpediæ qui ne fonctionnent pas). -- SGC.Alex 9 juin 2008 à 09:40 (PDT) ::Lol, statut « bureaucrate », ça me fait toujours rire quand je le lis. Je l'avais lu sur ta page de discussion, je me suis douté que c'est toi qui peut faire ça. J'ai créé R2D2, si tu peux le passer en robot STP. Pour les liens wikipedia ce qui est bizarre, c'est que c'est fait pour la version EN, pourquoi pas les autres ? Je vais essayer de creuser un peu plus cette histoire. Wyz 10 juin 2008 à 00:48 (PDT) News de la page d'accueil Tout d'abord merci d'avoir mis à jour l'encadré sur la page d'accueil. Il serait peut-être bien de mettre une photo plus récente : j'ai pensé à celle-ci. 24 août 2008 à 14:16 (PDT) Pas de soucis pour l'encadre... Pour les illustrations je ne sais jamais quoi utiliser alors je laisse ca aux autres :) J'aime bien ton image. Vas-y tu peux la mettre tu as acces maintenant ;) Wyz 24 août 2008 à 14:27 (PDT) CharInsert Hey Wyz, hope you remember me, even without my green signatur^^ I tried your advice with using Edittools.js and so on, and I know, that those tools are supposed to be used with "copy & paste", but why do you have working buttons now, in French Lostpedia? Greetings --DerAndre 29 septembre 2008 à 12:29 (PDT) :Okay, while trying it again and again, I became pretty confused the last 30 minutes. Meantime I know, that the tools are not suposed to be used with "copy & paste". Anyway I don't get buttons, but just the symbols and letters example. Did you change something else to use the tools? --DerAndre 29 septembre 2008 à 13:00 (PDT) Avis Comme tu me l'avais demandé par MSN, je te laisse mon avis à propos de la page films du Projet DHARMA. Je trouve que c'est très bien comme cela sur plusieurs lignes mais je trouve que le titre de chaque boîte section est trop collé sur la gauche, si tu peux y remédier... Sinon, je trouve que c'était pas mal de laisser « Apparitions en rêves ou sur l'île » dans les infoboîtes car certains personnages (je pense à Christian Shephard) apparaissent dans certains épisodes seulement en apparitions. Après, je suis pour mettre les infoboîtes à l'anglaise, c'est-à-dire avec la date de naissance, la date de mort... En espérant t'avoir éclairé... ^^ 10 octobre 2008 à 11:00 (PDT) * Pour les BoîteSection j'ai réduit le texte du contenu, j'ai mis le retrait et puis j'ai avancé le titre * Pour les infoboîtes on peut faire la date de mort comme Modèle:Infoboite Membres du cargo‎ (avec l'état auto.) même si il n'y a pas beaucoup de persos de flashes qui sont morts (Jae Lee au moins). Par contre pour apparitions sur l'île, à date il n'y a que Christian donc ajouter ça sur le modèle pour un seul... 11 octobre 2008 à 08:56 (PDT) Je trouve les BoîtesSections bien mieux comme ça ! :) Aussi, je comptais mettre la date de naissance et de décès à toutes les infoboîtes. Après pour les apparitions sur l'île y a pas que Christian ! Y a aussi Yemi, Cooper, Dave... 11 octobre 2008 à 10:31 (PDT) Default skin Hey Wyz, it's me again ;) I got another question: how did you make Lostbook the default skin for every user? --DerAndre 10 octobre 2008 à 17:46 (PDT) :*Really? Because even if I'm logged out, I can see the lostbook-skin. Anyway, thanks for the reply! Namaste --DerAndre 11 octobre 2008 à 21:08 (PDT) Liens Je te laisse regarder cette pour voir si tu trouves des liens à corriger. --Vivere.memento 30 octobre 2008 à 13:13 (PDT) Infoboite Hey Wyz, how are you doing, I am just trying to improve our Infoboxes at DE - Lostpedia. Then I remembered that you have some great templates here and now I'm I'd like to use yours in a slightly different way, if you approve it. Obviously you have some awesome skills in writing templates, way more than I do. I took a look at the source code of Template:Infoboite and I know that the recent extension Tidy is needed for that, but I have absolutely no idea how you got that design for the title bar, because actually there is no special code for the colors. Are the div-classes like or responsible for the design? Where did you fit them in? I hope you can help me out a bit. Best regards --DerAndre 18 novembre 2008 à 15:19 (PST) *Okay, I solved all the problems. I didn't mind Common.css. Anyway, I'd still like to have your permission to use the infoboxes. Of course there will be a backlink to the source. --DerAndre 18 novembre 2008 à 16:46 (PST) **Hey, thanks for your advice. Meanwhile I translated the infobox to our Lostpedia and fitted it in. Here you can the the result. I created a title bar which is a bit larger than yours. Also, the background color is a light grey. Best regards --DerAndre 20 novembre 2008 à 05:00 (PST) ***Thanks. But which bottom bar do you mean? The lines with Fußnote1 and Fußnote2? They are not mandatory in usage (de:Jack), but needed in articles about episodes (de:3x02). Greetings --DerAndre 21 novembre 2008 à 02:06 (PST) ****Ah okay I see ;) – Now I removed the tag ImageSize and inserted the same one your using: 21 novembre 2008 à 08:27 (PST) Wikia Hey Wyz, actually, we're fine so far. There is still a lot to do, but I think that we gonna make it. The main problem is, that our ep-templates and quervw-templates (match with your référence-templates) aren't displayed in very long articles. I guess that you have the same problem, and I hope that we can find an easy solution. Because I really don't wanna that fix 5000 times..... How is it going here? --DerAndre (talk) 21 décembre 2008 à 14:23 (UTC) *We don't even have 30 days to clean everything up. In january the German language version of season 4 will be broadcasted in Austra, Switzerland and Germany (has been broadcasted here only in Pay TV so far). Austra is first, broadcasting starts on Jan 8. So we have like 2 weeks^^ Nevertheless I'm really looking forward to see season 5. Since the last 2 or 3 months we're adding every single information in our German Lostpedia-Blog. Every trailer, every new promotional picture. And finally, it's gonna start in a month! Woohoo!^^ Best, --DerAndre (talk) 22 décembre 2008 à 19:55 (UTC) :*Yes, the usual German who has no idea how to watch LOST via stream in the internet really has to wait one year...^^ But of course this doesn't prevent us from being updated to US broadcasts. Btw: If you're going to start a new blog with Blogger, this might be pretty useful. There you can find a lot of tips and tricks to create a unique blog. But since we started our Blogger blog I believe that making a blog with Wordpress would be much easier. Greetings, --DerAndre (talk) 23 décembre 2008 à 14:44 (UTC) Page moved to User:LOSTFR-Wyz/Son_Volt. Please deal with it as you see fit. -- Nef (talk) 23 décembre 2008 à 22:03 (UTC) Lien à rajouter dans les statistiques Pourrais-tu rajouter dans un lien vers (je sais pas où est-ce qu'il faut aller). Ce sera une alternative à l'absence d'affichage du nombre de visites sur chaque page... 4 janvier 2009 à 15:35 (UTC) Ah non c'est bon, j'ai trouvé. :) 4 janvier 2009 à 15:56 (UTC) Attaining donor son *I'm not sure. I assume you're asking for interpretations of the English words. "Donor son" might mean "son that is a donor". The item being donated is not specified. Therefore, "attaining a son who is a donor" might mean that Anthony Cooper attained a kidney donor via attaining a son... in other words Anthony Cooper re-acquainted himself with his son who was perfect as a kidney donor. The implication is that the episode title, "Deus ex machina", or ghost in the machine (shortcuts in plot writing), is not accurate; the appearance of Locke as a kidney donor was entirely due to the skillful plotting of Anthony Cooper, which allowed him to "attain" what he needed: a donor, who happened to be in the form of his son. I'm not sure if any other plotline in lost matches the phrase "attaining donor son." Possibilities include donating money or donating personal possessions, but I can't think of these types of donations occurring in the Lost plotline. Santa 27 janvier 2009 à 10:05 (UTC) Appels de fonctions parseurs Sur la page de la chronologie antérieure au crash, on est à 304 appels de fonctions parseurs, donc on vient de dépasser le maximum autorisé qui est de 300... Je suis obligé de mettre les références manuellement désormais ? 1 février 2009 à 00:09 (UTC) Images 5x04 Je viens de mettre a jour les images en les renommant. Il faut juste quelqu'un pour supprimer les anciennes consultables ici : http://fr.lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Nouvelles_images. Merci ! Kevin51340 10 février 2009 à 15:25 (UTC) Programmation Boisoir, J'aurais juste une toute petite question insignifiante pour mon wiki (ça ne presse pas vraiment): comment avez-vous fait sur Lostpedia pour supprimer le titre h1 de la page d'accueil ? C'est assez laid sur une page d'accueil et j'ai ajouté ce qu'il fallait sur le common.css de mon wiki mais le titre est toujours là... Merci ! Kevin ✔ 13 mars 2009 à 21:29 (UTC) SVG Hey Wyz, you may use the logo for whatever you want. But don't get in trouble with ABC ;) Best, --DerAndre (talk) 9 avril 2009 à 12:50 (UTC) :Btw: Just for the case you're interested in using SVG-logos for your LP, take a look at this. --DerAndre (talk) 11 avril 2009 à 13:41 (UTC) Problem report Ah, ok. I see (I just added uselang=fr). It's strange, because it should at least display anything or Accueil, but not Lostpedia. I will try to find the right person to fixing it. I hope this does not dure very long. Regards, Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 24 avril 2009 à 19:09 (UTC) :It's fixed. See recentchanges for the page which displays the title for the tab on the main page. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 24 avril 2009 à 20:10 (UTC)